Spiegelbild
by update username
Summary: Aneh. Seharusnya Petra ada di dalam refleksi cermin bersamanya, karena Levi bisa merasakan kehadiran gadis itu di sampingnya.


**_Disclaimer_**_**:** Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人 __belongs to Hajime Isayama-san._

* * *

**Spiegelbild**

_Levi/Petra_

"_Aneh. Seharusnya Petra ada di dalam refleksi cermin bersamanya, karena Levi bisa merasakan kehadiran gadis itu di sampingnya."_

—

—

—

* * *

Luka di tubuhnya bukan apa-apa. Tidak ada apa-apanya sama seperti luka yang tidak ia rasakan, namun ia yakin luka itu ada. Terlalu sulit untuk diterima hingga membuat luka tersebut jatuh terlalu dalam dari yang seharusnya. Melesat jauh dari tempat yang semestinya, di dalam dirinya hingga luka tersebut tenggelam dan tidak terlihat. Mengukir setiap rasa kecil tak bernama dalam dirinya.

Rasa yang tak bernama itu terus menghantuinya.

Petra telah tewas. _Special Operations Squad_ yang dulu bertarung bersamanya telah menjadi sebuah kenangan.

Levi tidak menyesal. Tidak akan pernah. Semua memang sudah seharusnya terjadi seperti itu. Sudah bukan cerita baru lagi jika sebuah keberhasilan pasti menumbalkan pengorbanan.

Pria itu merapikan kerah bajunya. Ia berdiri di depan cermin yang tertempel di dinding. Tubuhnya tidak sedikit pun bergetar walau ia masih mengalami cedera. Lalu mengancingkan setiap kancingnya satu per satu, menutup bagian tubuhnya yang terbentuk hampir sempurna.

Setiap gerakannya ia tidak pernah memalingkan pandangannya dari cermin. Bukan berarti ia melihat refleksi dirinya di cermin. Tatapannya tidak terfokus pada satu titik. Bahkan tidak terfokus sama sekali.

Ia merasakannya. Rasa hangat saat Petra ada di sampingnya. Melihat lurus ke arah cermin yang hanya menampakkan bayang dirinya seorang itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

Itu aneh.

Sangat aneh. Seharusnya di sana ada refleksi Petra. Levi merasakan gadis itu berdiri di belakangnya. Memeluknya dengan hangat dan melindunginya dari terpaan angin dingin yang berembus dari luar jendela.

Memejamkan mata untuk lebih berkonsentrasi sesaat, kemudian membukanya kembali. Berharap di dalam cermin ada sosok lain yang menemaninya.

Nihil.

Hanya ada refleksi Levi sendiri di cermin, bahkan di ruangan itu hanya ada ia sendiri.

Tipis ia merasakan sebuah tangan meraih pundak kanannya, walau tidak ada rasa seperti tekanan benda berat. Jelas itu hanya sebuah efek embusan angin yang tidak sampai di pundak kanannya. Namun, bagi Levi itu seperti pesan yang dikirim dari belahan dunia lain, dari sisi dunia lain, dari tempat di mana Petra berada.

Ya, pesan untuk Levi agar terus maju tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Tersenyum tipis, ini konyol.

Pria itu membalikkan badan. Keluar dari ruangan itu untuk pergi ke sebuah tempat di mana nanti ia akan memberi penghormatan terakhir untuk Petra dan lainnya yang belum sempat ia berikan dengan selayaknya waktu itu.

—

—

—

Saat ia keluar dari pintu rumahnya angin kencang berembus dengan hebat. Menerbangkan beberapa kertas sampah yang berserakkan dan debu ke wajahnya. Hal itu memaksanya untuk memejamkan matanya. Sejenak hingga embusan angin kencang itu berhenti.

"_Selamat pagi, Levi-heichou!_"

Suara ini.

Organ-organ di tubuhnya seperti ditarik gravitasi bumi yang berlebih hingga ia merasakan rasa nyeri di dalam perutnya. Levi membuka mata dan melihat ke sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Itu suara Petra. Sungguh ia yakin suara itu adalah milik Petra.

Aroma segar tanah setelah hujan begitu kentara. Di mana-mana bisa dilihat genangan-genangan air di setiap bagian jalan yang berlubang.

Saat akan melangkahkan kakinya, ia terkejut. Dalam pantulan genangan air ia melihat Petra. Berdiri di hadapannya. Mereka saling berhadapan tanpa tatapan mata yang bertemu.

Sebuah refleksi yang ia harapankan sebelumnya muncul di hadapannya, dalam sebuah genangan air yang berpayungkan langit biru cerah dan terang.

"Petra," gumam Levi.

Sekali lagi, Levi melihat ke arah Petra di dalam genangan air tersebut. Tidak mengalihkan pandangannya karena ia yakin di sisi dunia nyata, Petra tidak ada.

Sungguh ironis.

Petra tersenyum dengan hangat.

"_Cepatlah, Heichou!_" ucapnya dengan ceria, "_kami sudah menunggu._"

Kami?

Ya, itu pasti mereka. Jika bertanya seperti apa rasa yang dirasakan Levi saat itu tidak bisa digambarkan.

Masih tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi yang berarti, Levi berjalan perlahan. Menyusul Petra yang mendahuluinya dalam pantulan genangan air. Mungkin akal nalarnya perlu dipertanyakan, mungkin pengelihatannya sedikit kabur, atau mungkin pendengarannya bermasalah. Namun, tetap saja ia berjalan mengikuti Petra. Memperhatikan setiap derap langkah gadis itu.

Walau semua hanya ada di dalam genangan air.

Saat sudut mata orang normal melihat Levi maka yang terlihat hanyalah kenyataan bahwa pria itu berjalan sendiri. Namun jika melihat ke dalam genangan air yang ada, Petra berjalan bersama pria itu.

Terus dan terus. Kadang lenyap saat tidak ada genangan air yang mengikuti Levi. Disadari atau tidak, Levi memilih jalan yang ada banyak genangan airnya. Kakinya dengan hati-hati menepak perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan gelombang kecil yang mungkin nanti akan mengaburkan bayangan Petra.

Agar ia tidak berjalan sendiri.

Mungkin ini adalah sebuah ilusi dan Levi bisa menerima hal itu. Namun untuk kali ini saja ia akan membiarkan dirinya bermain dalam sebuah dunia tak nyata tersebut.

Levi hanya terdiam dalam perjalanan itu. Sembari terus melihat ke mana ia berjalan, ia terus memperhatikan Petra. Gadis itu masih sama seperti dulu.

Sesekali Petra akan melempar senyum hangat yang selama ini diam-diam Levi rindukan. Demi tembok-tembok yang menjulang tinggi melindungi manusia di dalamnya, ia tidak akan mengatakannya dengan keras. Saat ini jika memang ia mengakuinya maka kewarasannya tidak akan lagi berada di titik aman.

Saat ini bukan saatnya melibatkan emosi dalam duka, karena itu sebuah pengorbanan. Secara gamblang itu wajar. Mungkin nanti pada saat manusia dapat merebut kembali kebebasannya untuk menapakkan kaki di bumi ini adalah saat untuk bersedih. Namun bukan saat ini.

Menyelaraskan setiap langkahnya, Levi mendengarkan celotehan Petra.

"_Kau harus melihat bagaimana kami melawan para titan itu untuk melindungi Eren, Levi-heichou!_" kata Petra dengan ceria. Gadis itu menceritakan bagaimana mereka bergerak, bertumpu pada pohon ke pohon untuk menghalangi para _titan_. Bercerita bagaimana mereka saling percaya, bagaimana mereka saling bekerja sama menyelaraskan setiap gerakannya tanpa bertukar suara. Semuanya tertata rapi dengan ritme gerakan yang sempurna.

Sungguh, Petra sangat antusias menceritakannya.

"_Lalu saat kami melumpuhkan gerakan titan wanita itu!"_

…dan kalimat itu berhasil membuat napas Levi terkecat di tenggorokannya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Melihat Petra yang masih berjalan.

Rasa tidak bernama itu sekali lagi jatuh ke tempat yang lebih dalam.

Menyadari langkah Levi yang terhenti, Petra berbalik dan melihat pria yang terdiam tanpa kata dan ekspresi itu dengan tatapan tanya. Mata cokelat madu kembar tersebut melihat lurus ke arah Levi. Berusaha menerka-nerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria itu. Sorot mata sayu selama beberapa detik Petra perlihatkan, kemudian gadis itu tersenyum dengan hangat.

Senyum sangat tulus yang memberi serekah rasa nyaman ke dalam diri Levi.

Seolah mengatakan itu tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Semua pasti baik-baik saja.

Sontak hal itu membuat darah Levi berdesir saat ia menangkap arti di balik senyum hangat tersebut.

Levi tersenyum tipis.

Kemudian ia berhenti di sebuah lapak kecil yang menjual bunga di pinggir jalan. Sejenak melihat beberapa bunga yang dijajakan, tangan Levi bergerak mengambil acak serangkai bunga yang terdiri dari berbagai warna. Memperhatikan rangkaian bunga itu, aromanya sungguh menyeruak tajam. Melihat ke bawah ia kembali bertemu dengan sebuah genangan air di sampingnya, di sana menampakkan refleksi Petra yang sedang memilih dan menimbang-nimbang dua rangkaian bunga krisan putih. Lalu gadis itu meletakkan _bucket_ bunga yang lebih kecil.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Levi dan di balas dengan senyum renyah dari Petra. Hal itu membuat penjual bunga di hadapan Levi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia bertanya-tanya siapa yang diajak bicara oleh calon pembelinya tersebut.

Mendengus pelan, Levi meraih beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya. "Aku ambil ini," katanya sembari meraih rangkaian bunga krisan putih yang dipilih Petra dari dalam genangan air.

Mereka terus berjalan. Langkah demi langkah berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak.

—

—

—

Hingga Levi berhenti saat sadar bahwa di bawah kakinya sudah tidak ada genangan air lagi.

Petra menghilang.

Hening.

Levi kembali menelusuri jejak genangan air yang tersisa di belakangnya. Petra ada beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Ia tidak lagi berada di dalam genangan air. Lurus melihat ke dalam mata cokelat madu kembar milik Petra, pria itu terdiam. Ia sadar ia telah sampai di tempat tujuannya.

"…_lalu aku mati_."

Suara itu lirih dan pelan, namun cukup keras untuk menghentak hati Levi. Menamparnya dengan kuat.

Dia mati.

Petra telah mati.

Pergi dari dunia ini.

Levi tidak tahu harus berkata apa, bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu harus merasakan hal yang seperti apa di tengah-tengah rasa tidak bernama tersebut. Segala macam emosi bercampur aduk hingga ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia percaya. Akal sehatnya atau ilusi di hadapannya.

Lagi untuk kedua kalinya di hari yang cerah itu angin kencang berembus. Sangat kencang hingga memaksa Levi untuk menutup kedua matanya lagi agar tidak terkena debu atau batu kerikil kecil yang terbawa angin.

Saat membuka kedua matanya, Petra sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Di mana pun gadis itu sudah tidak terlihat. Tidak dalam jangkauan pandangannya atau di dalam cermin dari genangan air.

"_Heichou!_"

Jauh di depannya mereka berdiri, dengan sikap seolah masih berada di dunia ini. Masih nyata dan bernapas menghirup oksigen yang sama.

Semua anggota _Special Operations Squad _berdiri di belakang sekumpulan batu nisan yang berjejer rapi, mereka berdiri di belakang sebuah batu yang mengukir nama mereka masing-masing untuk selamanya.

Setidaknya batu nisan tersebut akan mengenang nama mereka selamanya saat orang-orang lain melupakan mereka.

Mereka tersenyum. Dalam sebuah gerakan pasti tangan mereka bergerak mengepal dan memberikan pimpinan mereka itu sebuah penghormatan yang akan menjadi hal terakhir yang bisa mereka berikan.

Levi berjalan mendekati mereka. Langkah demi langkah ia berjalan menepak jalan tanah yang masih basah namun tidak ada genangan air. Langkahnya tidak diiringi oleh langkah Petra karena gadis itu sudah berdiri bersama mereka. Di antara ruang dunia mereka ada batasan dimensi yang tidak terdefinisi.

Saat hanya tersisa sekitar lima langkah, satu per satu anggota _Special Operations Squad_ yang sempat berjuang bersamanya dulu menghilang.

Erd Gin, Auruo Bossard, Gunter Shulz, dan kemudian Petra Ral.

Bahkan hingga detik-detik terakhir kepergian mereka bisa menamatkan sebuah senyum tulus.

Mereka semua telah menghilang saat Levi sampai di depan kumpulan baru nisan tersebut. Ia terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia berlutut di depan sebuah batu nisan yang di sana terukir nama Petra Ral.

Meletakkan rangkaian bunga krisan putih yang di belinya tadi di depan nisan tersebut, Levi memejamkan mata.

Mengingat seperti apa perjuangan mereka selama ini untuk sampai sejauh ini. Semuanya demi kelangsungan hidup manusia. Hal itu bukanlah hal yang mudah karena setiap ekspedisi selalu ada anggota yang gugur. Hidup mereka telah mereka dedikasikan untuk senyum setiap manusia nantinya.

Entah kapan itu mereka percaya bahwa perjuangan mereka tidak akan sia-sia. Manusia akan bertemu dengan masa di mana mereka bisa bebas menginjakkan kaki di dunia ini.

Kali ini tidak ada angin yang berembus. Semuanya terlalu tenang.

Levi berdiri dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Memeluk Levi dengan sebuah kehangatan yang tidak bisa ia rasakan dulu. Kedua tangan melingkar melalui bahu dan lehernya.

Memejamkan mata agar semuanya terlihat lebih nyata, Levi menyambut kedua tangan yang saling terhubung di depan dadanya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Berharap mereka bisa saling terhubung dan memecah batasan dimensi khayal yang ada. Bergerak perlahan untuk menyambut tangan mungilnya, tangan yang penuh kehangatan, yang hanya dimiliki oleh Petra.

Kosong. Tidak ada apa-apa adalah hal yang Levi temukan saat tangannya berada di jarak yang seharusnya ia bisa menemukan tangan Petra. Mendekapnya dengan hangat dari belakang.

Tangannya bertemu dengan dadanya sendiri. Seharusnya di sana ada tangan Petra yang memisahkan keduanya.

Cukup. Semua bayangan dan suara itu tidak nyata, yang tercipta karena sebuah rasa pengharapan bahwa mereka masih ada.

Namun ada satu hal yang terasa terlalu nyata untuk menjadi sebuah ilusi, yaitu rasa hangat yang merasuk ke dalam dirinya saat ia merasakan bahwa Petra ada di sampingnya. Masih sama seperti saat mereka berada di sebuah dimensi yang sama, di dunia ini, dan tanpa ada pemisah jarak ruang dan waktu.

Membuka matanya perlahan, Levi mendongak melihat ke atas awan. Kehangatan penyokong rasa aman itu belum hilang dan ia tersenyum tipis menyadari suatu hal.

Ya, menyadari bahwa kehangatan itu akan terus ia rasakan walau Petra dan dirinya telah terpisah sangat jauh. Terlalu jauh hingga batasan ruang dan waktu tidak dapat menyebutkan seberapa jauh mereka terpisah.

Itulah mengapa Levi hanya melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri di depan cermin saat ia merasakan bahwa Petra ada di sampingnya.

Demi kehidupan manusia yang lebih baik esok, tekad mereka telah melebur menjadi satu. Petra telah melebur ke dalam dirinya. Levi telah mengunci jiwa Petra di dalam dirinya dan membuang kunci itu jauh-jauh, agar mereka tidak terpisah. Tidak akan pernah terpisah.

Mungkin tubuh Petra tidak ada di hadapannya, namun jiwa gadis itu akan terus bersama dirinya untuk selalu memberi kehangatan penyokong hidupnya. Sejak dulu hingga nanti tanpa terpisah jarak yang kini tidak berarti sama sekali.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Petra," bisik Levi sembari kembali melihat batu nisan yang berukirkan nama gadis itu, sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan menjauh. Kembali ke tempat di mana seharusnya ia berada. Berjalan dengan pasti tanpa pernah lagi melihat ke arah genangan air.

—

—

—

* * *

_Ich habe dich längst verlorn in meinem __Spiegelbild__. Ich habe keine Ahnung wo aber wir uns irgendwann wieder sehen._

_**- ****I've ****already lost ****you ****in my ****mirror ****image****. I have no idea where but we will meet again someday. -**_

* * *

**Fin. **


End file.
